Sparkly's Truth or Dare!
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: I know it's been done, but I really wanted one! So here ya go!
1. Sparkly

I know its been done before but I really wanted to do one so here's Sparkly's Truth or Dare! The characters will be:

Ash

Misty

Brock

May

Max

Drew

Dawn

Paul

Kat (My OC)

Damien (Yellow haired Rival)

Lucas

And their respective Pokemon.

The Rules:

1)No more than 4 dares per review

2)Nothing more sexual than frenching

3)No Girl/Girl Boy/Boy or Human/Pokemon

4)No Gore

5)You may kill who you want but it will not be gory. They will be brought back to life in time for the next dare

**You may also PM me dares**

**Kat and Damien are the ones from my story** **Katrina Anderson I'm using this stroy to get rid of my writers block for my other stories!**

**That's it if you think of anything else tell me in a review! Until next time.**


	2. Becky

Truth Or Dare

Sparkly was sitting on the couch, in her pajamas, playing with her Nintendo DS.

"Haha! Take that, and that! Hehehe, feel my wrath!" her little sister, Becky, walked up to her.

"Hey, Sparkly, it's time for the Truth or Dare thing." She said poking the older girl.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go away, I'm busy." Sparkly said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Becky pouted.

"Sparkly, you said I could Co-host this one!" She sniffled. Sparkly sighed.

'Fine let's get this thing started…" She raised her arm in the air and the room was filled with light. When the light faded Sparkly and her sister were standing on a large stage. Sparkly was now wearing a black and white striped shirt and dark blue jeans with brown sneakers and her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. Becky (1) was dressed in a short brown dress with blue sleeves and a little dog on the front that had the word 'Precious' under it, and she was wearing light blue crocs, with her short black hair framing her face, the 10-year-old looked adorable!

"Aw, Becky!" Sparkly cooed, "You look so cute!"

"Aw, Kawaii!" Sparkly's friend The Frizz (2) said.

"Go away, Frizz. You aren't in this chapter!" Sparkly demanded.

"Okay!" The Frizz said brightly, and then she calmly walked away.

"Everybody ready for your tort- I mean dares?" Sparkly asked.

"YAY!" Ash said. Everyone else stared at him.

"That's the spirit!" Sparkly encouraged him. "Alright, now for our first reviewer, Anonymous!" A black silhouette walked onto the stage.

"I dare Buneary to freeze dawn and push her off a cliff.I dare Ash to blast Pikachu off like Team Rocket.I dare Paul to release all his Pokemon and get really weak ones in theirplace." Anonymous walked to the edge of the stage and fell off.

"Alright everyone you heard Anonymous!" Sparkly yelled. "Buneary, you get to go first." Buneary hopped forward almost dancing with joy! Dawn walked forward nervously.

"Hey, Sparkly, there's no cliff here." She said relaxing. Sparkly laughed.

"Silly Girl, that's easily fixed." Sparkly snapped her fingers and a cliff appeared in the middle of the stage. She snapped her fingers again and she, Dawn and Buneary were on top of the cliff. "Okay, Buneary, go for it!" Sparkly exclaimed. Buneary used Ice beam to freeze Dawn, then used Bounce to push her off the cliff. Sparkly snapped her fingers so her and Buneary would be back on the stage in time to see Dawn hit. They got there and watched as the Dawnsicle plummeted to the ground it broke through the stage and landed several stories below, where the Late, Late Show with Craig Ferguson was being filmed. Craig Ferguson shook his finger at the Dawnsicle.

"Bad, cheeky monkey!" He joked. Everyone laughed. Sparkly shrugged.

"Eh, we'll go get her later." She said. "Becky would you like to supervise the next dare? I wanna go get a soda." Without waiting for her sister to answer, Sparkly walked off to get that elusive treat called 'Soda'. Becky stepped forward.

"Alright, Ash and Pikachu you're up." The two stepped up. "Ash you're supposed to blast Pikachu off like Team Rocket." She reminded them.

"How?" Ash asked. "I don't have any moves…" Becky rolled her eyes.

"Just use this." She said, handing him a shopping cart.

"Oh, okay!" He said he swung the cart into Pikachu causing him to fly into the sky.

"Pi pika pikachuuuuuuu!" Pikachu said, which in Pokemon language means 'I'm blasting for oooooonce!' He landed on Mars where some kind, Martians took him in and raised them as one of their own. Sparkly walked back in sipping a soda.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, her blue eyes scanned the room landing on Ash holding the cart, and, staring into the sky. "Oh, that must mean it's Paul's turn!" She turned to him an evil smirk on her face. Paul didn't even flinch.

"Fine," he let all his Pokemon out, "You're all weak anyway." He smashed the Pokeballs.

'All-righty, Paul." Sparkly chirped. "I conveniently have a box of weak Pokemon right here! Take your pick!" Paul sullenly walked over to the box and grabbed 6 random Pokeballs. "Open 'em! I wanna see whatcha got!" I urged. Paul sighed and threw the Pokeballs. They were as follows: Ratata, Bidoof, Pidgey, Zizagoon, Spearow, and

"AWESOME!" I screamed. "YOU GOT A MAGIKARP!!" Sure enough the small red fish was flopping around pathetically. Everyone stared at Sparkly, who suddenly reverted back to normal. "Okay, we won't need Paul, anymore for this chapter so you can have 'him." She said to Paul's Pokemon. There was a brief battle in which he tried to defend himself with his new, awesomely, weak Pokemon but he lost, and his Pokemon swooped down on him like a Fearow on a Caterpie.

Sparkly turned away as she had more pressing matters to attend to like the next set of dares.

"NEXT REVIEWER!" Sparkly screamed. A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes walked onto the stage. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans. Sparkly grinned. "Hey, GBP!" (GBP is short for GuyBoyPerson)

"Hey, Sis'" he replied. "I have 4 dares."

"Did you have fun plotting them?" Sparkly asked.

"Very much, indeed, old chap." GBP said, suddenly acquiring a fake English accent. "I dare Pikachu to French kiss BunearyI dare Buizel to use Water Gun on YOUI dare Groudon to come onstage and do a tap danceI dare Pikachu to do an impression of Mickey Mouse" GBP announced.

"What do you mean use Water Gun on me?!?!?" Sparkly screeched. When she said 'use water gun on me ' Buizel, having heard her, ran over and shot water in her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" GBP laughed. Sparkly was not amused.

"Get over here you little,"

"Uh-Oh…" GBP said. Sparkly chased him to the edge of the stage where she promptly pushed him off. Sparkly brushed off her hands and came back.

"Now that that's done… On to the next dare!" She looked at the paper in her hand. "Pikachu and Buneary must kiss!" She paused. "Awwwwww, how cute!" Buneary's eyes magically turned into giant hearts whilst Pikachu tugged at his nonexistent collar nervously. Pikachu slowly leaned forward while Buneary waited, eyes closed and lips puckered. Pikachu lightly brushed his lips against Buneary's. She grabbed him and dipped him and kissed him for a full minute.

"Well, sometimes the girl has to make the first move!" Sparkly said awkwardly. "Alright next Groudon… has… to… tap dance?" Sparkly scratched the back of her head. "Ummm, Groudon's not in this fic, so-" Sparkly stopped seeing Groudon off stage in a black silk hat and shiny black tap shoes. (Just imagine that.) "Uh, scratch that. Now for your viewing pleasure, may I present the one, the only, Groudon!" Groudon came out and began doing the dance from Singing In The Rain.

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo,_ Groudon did falaps (3) out on the stage. _Singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. _He did falaps in a circle twice. And it continued on pretty much the same. At the end Groudon gave a bow and every one clapped as he walked off-stage.

"Great job, Groudon!" Sparkly said. "And now the last dare for this chapter." Sparkly stooped and giggled. "Pikachu, it says you have to do an impression of Mickey Mouse!" She said bursting into giggles. Pikachu sighed and donned red suspenders and white gloves and jumped on a boat and steered whilst whistling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" everyone except Pikachu laughed.

"Alright, that's the end of this chapter remember to send in your dares and join us next time!" Sparkly said waving, "Bye!"

**(1) Becky is my sister in real life, she actually is 10 and that is truly what she was wearing when I started writing this chapter. What I was wearing is what I was wearing in real life too! The stripes on my shirt make me dizzy…**

**(2) The Frizz is my best friend in real life she goes to church with me. One day she decided she needed a nickname, so now I'm supposed to call her The Frizz.**

**(3) Falaps are a dance step in tap. I don't think I spelled it right though…**

**If anyone cares, I take modern tap and jazz. **


	3. Shizuka

Truth Or dare

"I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I totally forgot about this story and was reminded a few days ago when I got another review. As an apology I'm adding some new characters. Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy." She lifted her head and smiled. "LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!!!!!!!" She screamed. She snapped her fingers and appeared in a large ballroom. Sparkly was wearing a long blue shimmering dress.

"What the?" Sparky said startled. "Darn it, wrong dimension." She muttered. She snapped her fingers again and appeared on a large stage. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and blue jeans. Also her dirty blonde hair was cut shorter and had layers now and she was wearing glasses.

Suddenly a couple inches away there was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared a girl with brown hair and brown eyes was seen. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt.

"Shizuka!" Sparkly cried.

"Emmy?" Shizuka asked. (Emmy is what she calls me) "Cool, I wondered which dimension I ended up in." Sparkly nodded in agreement.

"Inter-dimensional travel is confusing." She said. "Well, since you're here you can be this chapter's Co-host! Yay!"

"Yay!" Shizuka echoed.

"Double YAYZ!" Ash exclaimed.

"Shut up." Misty said.

"Okay the first dare is from ProtectorofKingdomeHearts." Sparkly announced. ProtectorofKingdomHearts walked onto the stage.

"Well lets see here... I dare Sparkly to have a ninja sword fight with Ash,

Brock has to arm wrestle with... um... how's about Dawn,

and Pikachu has to perform swan lake with Buneary. I love the PikaxBun couple." He said. He then walked off the other side of the stage. Shizuka smiled.

"You heard him Emmy." She smirked at Sparkly. Ash looked like he was in heaven.

"I always wanted to be a cook…" He said dreamily.

"Um, okay." Shizuka said.

"Why, oh ,why, wasn't I born a ninja?" Sparkly lamented. Shizuka produced two ninja swords from behind her back. How you ask? Silly reader! It's fan fiction, she can do whatever she wants! Anyway she handed one to Sparkly and one to Ash.

"Okay, try not to kill each other." May warned.

"Yeah! More blood!," Misty cheered, "What? Ash has been getting on my nerves lately and Sparkly trapped us all here so.. Blood! Death! Woohoo!"

"Do you feel ninja-y today?" Sparkly asked Ash.

"Actually I feel a bit light-headed today." he said.

"Oh really? Well, this shouldn't help!" Sparkly cried. She ran forward and slashed at him with her sword, but Ash made an amazing gravity-defying back flip and came down with his sword pointed at Sparkly. She made a split second dodge at the last second and slashed his hand with her sword.

"Auuugh!!!" Ash cried. "Brock help!" Brock ran over and put a Camp Rock ™ Band-Aid™ on his hand. "Thanks. Demi Lavoto makes it all better." Ash said.

"Whatever." Sparkly said and stabbed him in the back with her sword. "I win!" She cried. Brock rushed over to Ash and bandaged him up with more Camp Rock ™ Band-Aids ™

"Okay, next Brock and Dawn have to arm wrestle." Shizuka said. Brock and Dawn both walked forward, both smirking.

"Sorry if this hurts you." Brock said.

"Well, my names not Dawn just 'cause it sounds pretty it stands for Dangerous Angelic Woman Nyah!" She declared.

"Oh yeah, well, Brock stands for Big Rockhead Of Cute Kitties!" Brock exclaimed.

"I love kitties!" Sparkly exclaimed. "I have a cat named Stitch. He's macho." She said.

"Whatever. Just start arm-wrestling!" Shizuka said, getting impatient. She snapped her fingers and a battle arena with a table in the middle appeared. As Brock and Dawn took their seats on opposite tables, the other contestants and our lovely hostesses gathered around.

"$20 on Dawn" Sparkly said.

"$20 on Brock" Damien said.

Dawn and Bock stared at each other and locked hands.

"Bwoa-a-a-a bwa bwa bwa "Bwoa-a-a-a bwa bwa bwa "Bwoa-a-a-a bwa bwa bwa bwa bwa bwa bwa bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Sparkly sang.

"Stop singing old west showdown themes!" Paul said annoyed. Sparkly placed her hand on top of Brock and Dawn's.

" Ready? Go!" Sparkly said. The moment Sparkly let go of their hands Brock slammed Dawn's hand down on the tables.

"Woo! I won! Take that!' he got up and began to "Walk Like an Egyptian". Dawn started crying.

"Y-you're so m-m-mean!" she wailed.

"You jerk!" Kat exclaimed and smacked Brock in the face. Soon Brock was surrounded by women. He would have been happy if they weren't so angry with him. They were yelling and hitting him. Dawn snickered as her evil plan of DOOM came into effect.

"Nice one." Sparkly and Shizuka said at the exact same time. "What?" They both said. "Stop it!" They both cried. "Fish Guts!" they both yelled. "Weird…" They said.

"Now Pikachu and Buneary perform Swan Lake together." Shizuka said.

"How cute." Sparkly cooed.

"Hey we stopped saying things at the same… crap." Sparkly and Shizuka said together. Pikachu and Buneary then proceeded to perform Swan Lake. At the end…

"How beautiful!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time because of some random twist of fate.

"Okay, next reviewer." Sparkly announced. "It's Partner555!"

Partner555 walked onstage.

"Dare Ash to suffer one of the most boring lectures for 24 hours Dare Dawn to do a monkey impression Dare Paul to do a baby impression Dare Max to do a baby impression too. Nice story." He then walked to the edge of the stage and like many before him fell off.

"But this isn't a story!" Sparkly claimed denying the obvious. "It's reality T.V.! It's true Survivor comes on next!" Shizuka rolled her eyes at Sparkly antics.

"Whatever. Ash go in this paint drying seminar, we'll check on you tomorrow." Ash happily skipped off to his lecture. "Okay, now Dawn do a monkey impression."

"What's monkey?" Dawn asked.

"It's like a Mankey, Primape, Aipom or Ambipom." Sparkly explained.

"Oh, okay." Dawn squatted down and curled her arms up under her armpits and began grunting and jumping up and down.

"Haha! Funny monkey." Umbreon's Shadow said, pointing at Dawn and laughing. Then he disappeared in a multicolored puff of Umbreon shaped smoke.

"Cool." Sparkly commented.

"Very." Shizuka agreed. "Next Paul and Max both have to do a baby impression."

"Max?" Sparkly asked. "Oh, yeah he is here isn't he? I forgot all about him." The two aforementioned boys walked up and Sparkly handed them baby outfits they went and changed and crawled back.

"Goo. Goo goobada." Paul said in a monotone.

"No Paul you have to feel it!" Sparkly cried, "Look at Max." Max was rolling around giggling cutely and goo-ing like a real baby. Paul then opened his mouth and cried like a baby screaming and wailing and carrying on.

"Okay! I've had enough of this dare!" Sparkly shouted covering her ears. "Stop!" But no one except Shizuka heard her. Shizuka sucked in a huge breath of air and screamed.

_**SHUT UP!!!!!**_

Everyone did as told and shut up. Max and Paul went and quickly changed back into normal clothes.

"Thanks Shizuka." Sparkly said.

"No prob." Shizuka said smiling serenely.

"Alright there's time for one more round of dares and hey, look Shizuka it's Coco (AnimeLivesForever)! A girl walked on stage who was for some reason dressed like Miki from Shugo Chara walked on stage.

"Hi, guys!" She said. " I dare Gary come up on the stage and start singing! Then he asks someone to Tango with him!" She then walked to the edge of the stage and fell off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Gary, too." Sparkly laughed. "Gary get your butt up here!" She yelled. Gary walked up and started singing.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts!" Then he beckoned to Dawn and had here tango with him while he continued singing.

"Well that's all this time. Remember send in your dares and we'll be back soon with more Sparkly's Truth or Dare! Bye!" Sparkly announced as she and everyone else danced the night away.

**Hey send in some Easter themed dares. Come on, it'll be fun. Also I'm running out of co-hosts, so if you want to co-host tell me in a review. Not everyone will be picked though, keep that in mind. I still need more dares so don't just reveiw like PICK ME! PICK ME! (It's happened before) you can say that but throw some dares, too.**


	4. Denny

Sparkly's Truth or Dare chapter 4

Denny

"Hello and welcome to the next installment of Sparkly's Truth Or Dare! This chapter's co-host is my cutie of a little brother Denny." Sparkly said gesturing to a small boy around nine years old.

"Hi." He said simply. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing and striped sleeve-less shirt and blue jeans. Sparkly was wearing a green-striped t-shirt and black jeans. Sparkly suddenly grabbed Denny in a headlock and noogied him for no reason whatsoever.

"Ah! Stop it!" he yelled pushing against her arms. She suddenly shoved him away.

"Denny!" she shouted, "Stop fooling around, it's time to start!" Sparkly snapped her fingers and the two appeared on a large stage. Sparkly decided, mostly to remind readers of who was there, to take role call.

"Role call!" She shouted. "Ash?" he stepped forward. "Misty? May? Max? Brock? Drew? Dawn? Paul? Kenny? Kat? Damien? Lucas?" All stepped forward when called. There were just two more.

"Officer Jenny, reporting for duty!" Jenny cried snapping a salute. She believed she was here on some kind of mission. "Nurse Joy, ready to heal!" Joy said. Joy believed she was here to take care of everyone. But they only believed that because Sparkly wanted them, too. She was devious that way.

"That's right." Sparkly told them. She pet them on the head. "Run along weirdo--I mean ladies."

"Now onto the dares!" Denny cried. First up is Furyfur! A girl with lovely blonde highlighted brown hair walked onstage. She was dressed in a cute outfit consisting of a gothic type Pink and black T-shirt and jeans."Nice...I like it so far! Paul- Straight from my LET'S TORTURE POKEMON fic, you have to put on a pink tutu, those little flipper thingies for scuba diving, and put a siren on your head. Lets kick it up a notch...do this in a lobster costume, then hold up a fish and run around in public screaming 'I'm an idiot!'Ash- Let Paul give you an extremely painful yoga - Kiss Tracey and then Ash. Then tell us what both of the kisses felt - Roses or May? Take your time...YOU! This isn't a dare but please read my Let's Torture Pokemon fic!! " She said with her hazel eyes full of determination. She then noticed Gary.

"SQUEE!" She squealed. "Gary, I dare you to kiss o one of your fan girls on the cheek! I'm a fan girl!" She said. Gary smiled and walked up to Furyfur and lightly pecked her on the cheek. Furyfur squealed and hugged Gary.

"You're so awesome!" she said.

"I am, aren't I?" Gary replied.

Furyfur then walked off the edge of the stage. Sparkly smiled.

"I like her…" She said. Denny nodded his agreement. Sparkly shot him a look. "You're too young to like girls. You're only nine!" Denny sulked.

"I don't _like her_ like her, I like her." Denny argued. Sparkly flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Pssh! Whatever. Paul get your sorry butt over here!" Sparkly cried. Paul walked over with an apathetic gait. (or something like that) "Okay here's your lobster costume, pink tutu, flippers, siren…" As she handed him these things he put them on quickly, "…and your fish. Now a public place?" Sparkly tapped her chin.

"Ah! The mall!" She snapped her fingers and they were in the food court of (local mall in your area!).

"Okay, get going!" Denny shouted. Paul began running around screaming, "I'm an Idiot! I'm an idiot!" with a strange exuberance. Several people laughed, others stared, yet others took pictures. Luckily no one called mall security. But stranger still was the fact that Paul seemed to be enjoying himself…

"Okay… That's enough of that." Sparkly snapped her fingers and they all appeared back on the lovely old termite-infested stage we all love so much!

"Alright next dare is Ash and Paul." Denny announced. The two afore-mentioned boys walked up. "Okay here are your Yoga mats. Have at it." The too walked off to begin their painful yoga, luckily for Paul he always did yoga. Why? BECAUSE HE JUST DID, OKAY!?!?!?!?!? Sparkly winced as they did something that looked like it would crack your spine if you even tried it. In fact Paul called it 'The Spine-Cracker'

"Ugh, ow, ummm, let's just check in with them later…" Sparkly said walking away.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--OUCH!" Ash screamed.

"Next we have Misty has to kiss Tracey…." Denny stopped a confused look crossing his face. "Is Tracey even here?" He asked Sparkly.

"Ummmm." Sparkly looked around. She frowned. "No." She smiled deviously, but we can fix that." She grabbed a paper bag out of thin air. Seriously thin air, it was so thin it _must_ have been anorexic. Yeah. Anyway, she blew up the bag until it exploded with a pop and Tracey appeared! Yayz… whatever… Denny smiled.

"Okay, Misty has to kiss Tracey and Ash then tell us what the kisses felt like." Denny announced.

"Hey Ash, your Yoga is over." Sparkly called.

"HALLELUJAH!" Ash shouted running over. "Whass'up?" he said smoothly running his hand through his hair.

"Get busy, Misty." Sparkly said. She thought a moment before adding, "No pun intended." Denny laughed. "No pun, Denny." Sparkly repeated, smiling despite her words. Tracey and Ash stood next to each other with nervous smiles on their faces. Misty walked up and grabbed Ash and kissed him quickly. She made a small face of disgust and turned to Tracey. She grabbed him and kissed him as well, making the same disgusted face as before.

"Now do tell, Misty." Sparkly taunted. Misty rolled her eyes.

"They both felt squishy and wet, except Tracey has big lips." Misty said.

"What?" Tracey exclaimed as Ash giggled.

"Ash's lips were so tiny I almost ended up eating them." Misty complained.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. It was Tracey's turn to giggle now.

"Hay is for horses, but it's better for cows. The chickens would eat it but they don't know how." Sparkly declared. She smiled. "Next dare!"

"It's actually a Truth." Denny said, surprised.

"What?" Sparkly demanded. " Let me see that." Sparkly grabbed the notebook that all the dares were kept in. "Holy snot, it _is_ a dare!" She exclaimed. "This is the first time we've had a Truth! We have a special present for Furyfur in this event." She announced. "We'll be in contact Furyfur."

"What is it?" Denny asked. Sparkly hit him lightly on the top of the head.

"It's a secret. Just like how Yuki can dig through a landslide by himself." Sparkly said.

"Anyway…" Denny started. "This question is for Drew, if you could only have/see one would you pick roses? Or would you pick May?"

"Uuuuuummmmmm…" Drew began, "May? No roses, no May! Wait, roses, yeah, wait May um…. I-I don't know!" Drew exclaimed.

"Pick already!" Sparkly demanded.

"I-I-I-" Drew began to hyperventilate. He then passed out.

"Oh well, doesn't matter I guess." Sparkly said, shrugging. "Next reviewer!" She yelled. A familiar looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked on stage. She was wearing a Green T-shirt and Blue jeans. It was…

"Shizu!" Sparkly exclaimed giving her a quick hug.

"Hey, Emmy." Shizuka smiled. Okay now for my dares!" She cleared her throat and began.

"Hmmm, I dare Paul to do the McDonald's Chicken Dance." She said. She then walked off the edge of the stage. Sparkly smiled.

"I just love tradition," she said. "Alright Paul, let's go!" She said. Paul walked forward with a sigh and began dancing. (I'm too lazy to write out the steps so if you care to see just look it up on youtube, 'kay?)

"That was pretty good." Denny said nodding his approval.

"Next reviewer…" Sparkly called. Shizuka walked back onstage. "Shizu? I thought-"

"I had two sets of dares in a row." Shizuka said with a shrug. "Anyway…

I dare Pikachu to shock Paul to death.I dare Kat to go crazy and paint Emmy her most hated color.I dare Drew to play tonsil hockey with May." Shizuka then ran and jumped off the stage. "Woohoo!" she screamed.

"Alrighty then…" Denny said.

"Darn it, I wanna do that." Sparkly said angrily.

"Okay, Pikachu, you have to shock Paul to death." Denny said. Pikachu didn't waste a moment and let loose a powerful Thunder attack. As he was being shocked to death he managed to scream,

"WHY DOES EVERYONE H-HATE ME SO MUCH????" Then he died. A stray bolt of electricity escaped and hit Kat in the head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"You okay?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I just feel kinda funny." Kat replied as her eyes took on a maniacal gleam.

"It's because he's mean." Sparkly whispered. "Don't worry he's not really _that _dead. He'll be back next time we need him."

"Next Kat has to go crazy and paint me my most hated color." Sparkly said smiling, "Wait, what?" her smile disappeared. Kat jumped out of nowhere and dumped a whole bucket of neon red paint on Sparkly.

"Oh, eew!" Sparkly exclaimed. Kat suddenly reverted back to here normal, non-crazy self.

"Oh." she said as she realized what had happened. "My bad." Sparkly snapped her fingers and was suddenly clean. She sniffed.

"Next dare… Drew and May have to play tonsil hockey." she said.

"Play what?" Drew, May and Denny all asked. Sparkly rolled her eyes.

"Naïve people! Tonsil hockey is French kissing." Sparkly explained.

"Oh!" the trio exclaimed. Drew and May both blushing furiously leaned in and… banged noses.

"Ow! Owowowowowowowow!" The two exclaimed.

"Okay that dare ended interestingly…" Sparkly said.

"Next reviewer!" Denny sang. A small girl with black hair and sparkling brown eyes walked on stage. She was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Oh it's Becky!" Sparkly exclaimed. Denny hissed. Becky waved at the contestants.

"Hi there! Okay,

I dare all the girls in the world to get a restraining order against Brock.

I dare Ash to hand out roses to all the girls except one.

I dare Damien to sit still for five minutes" Becky skipped off the edge of the stage. All around the world women suddenly felt the need to get a restraining order against someone named Brock. But they were little restraining orders. Brock wasn't allowed to get within one foot of any woman in the world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Brock screamed.

"Too bad, buddy." Sparkly chirped happily. She had framed her restraining order, just for giggles.

"Okay, next Ash has to hand out a rose to every girl but one." Denny announced.

Ash was given six roses. He gave one to Jenny and Joy first, then with Sparkly, Dawn and Misty _and_ Kat all growling at him, he threw the others at them.

Sorry, May." He said. Drew then woke up and, with a flip of his hair handed May a rose.

"This is for Beautifly but you hang onto it for her. 'kay?" he smiled. May pouted and turned away smiling softly.

"Alright enough of this crap, next dare is for Damien." Sparkly announced.

"Finally!" The blonde boy yelled running up. Sparkly snapped her fingers and a chair appeared. What's that for?" Damien asked.

"Oh that?" Sparkly said. "The dare is you have to sit still for five minutes." Damien smiled sweetly.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked.

"Sit. Still. For. Five. Minutes." Sparkly stated, pronouncing each word as clearly as possible.

"Oh I-I can do that…" Damien said unconvincingly.

"Then do it." Sparkly said gesturing to the chair. Damien sat calmly for two minutes. He started to sweat and by the three minute mark was soaked they soon reached the last ten seconds and began counting down.

10,

9,

8,

Damien's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

7,

6,

5,

4,

His legs began shaking.

3,

2,

1!

Damien shot up like a rocket with a scream and began running around screaming at the top of his lungs and flapping his arms until he finally collapsed, asleep, on the floor.

"Well, this seems like a good a place as any to stop." Sparkly said. "See you next time on Sparkly Truth or Dare! Bye!" She and Denny are waving at you… Wave back, you meanies!


End file.
